In addition to analog and digital telephones, computers, especially personal computers with a telephone function or IP phones, are increasingly being connected via a local network LAN to exchanges, for example private branch exchanges. Different access procedures are usually provided in each case for importing data or information into the private branch exchanges or into the local network, especially a local IP network, in the sense of administering these networks.
Qualified access is provided for accessing a local network, in which, with the aid of a domain controller both the authentication and also the import of the data are handled. The authentication is required since only authenticated users are allowed to use the network, especially to administer it. Further protection measures are for example firewalls and SSL—Secure Socket Layer SS is a protocol for encrypted transmission of data.
To import data or information into a private branch exchange, in order to administer said data for example, special interfaces are provided, which are likewise equipped with specific protection mechanisms. In this case the authentication procedures—for example Hipath Licensing—especially ensure that only authorized users, specifically administrators, import data into the private branch exchange and can administer the components concerned.
The local network LAN and the private branch exchange are administered and configured via different interfaces and using different associated protection mechanisms, for example authentication and data transmission procedures. This means having to enter and reconcile the data to be imported several times.